Welcome to the Death's land
by Enn-Enn
Summary: A vampire and his protégée. Death or love, they will choose. (SPIKE-DAWN)
1. Limbo

Welcome to the Death's land

Author: Enn-Enn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

Rating: R ( I suppose )

Summary: A vampire and his protégée. Death or love, they will choose.S/D

Spoilers: BtVS Post-The Gift

A/N : Thanks to Eurothrashed for all her help!! :: hugs ::

CHAPTER 1- Limbo

Once again she is in the middle of nothing and yet she is in the middle of everything. She is wrapped in his arms.

She is in a limbo, exactly at the point where she doesn't know her place anymore, where she really fits, or to who she belongs.

Once again, she finds her back pressed againts his chest. Once more, she feels his arms surrounding her waist. She doesn't know if he is hugging her, or if he is trappping her body with steel and ice, with cold dead fury. Doesn't know if he wants her body uncapable to move; if he just wants her heart, her very breath suspended in the time before he takes the next step....

The little girl's living heart is pounding.

Monster's dead one is doing nothing.

Once more she feels his head resting soflty in the crook of her neck. The mouth of a killer, againts her skin, still she remains inmobile. Good, beautiful doll, she is. The lips of her protector against her, feeling the pulsating rhythm of her blood. Does he want to kiss her? Does he want to kill her?

In this tembling furious inch of her skin lies the truth. Her fate.

And he remains still.

Perhaps, behind her, two yellow eyes shines in delight. Or maybe are there just two blue oceans of sadness and pain.

Maybe this time, he will just want to caress her flesh; to softly taste her body with tender lips and gentle hands. Perhaps this time he will just kill her and take her blood. Her blood, rich and innocent, a living wine. Maybe that's all he wants is to steal her life with fangs and fury.

Both ways work for her. . Both fates are what she wants. Maiden craves love and death.

But again, nothing happens.

TBC


	2. Toys

Welcome to the Death's land

Author: Enn-Enn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

Rating: R ( I suppose )

Summary: A vampire and his protégée. Death or love, they will choose. S/D

Spoilers: BtVS Post-The Gift

A/N : Thanks to Eurothrashed for all her help!! :: hugs ::

CHAPTER 2- Toys

Yesterday, he came again but nothing happened.

Maybe tonight he will return.

The young girl is sleeping under the covers of her tiny bed. Purple room with open window that allows the moon to paint the place with blue patterns and silent silver light.

The young girl is under the covers, tightly clutching Mr. Gordo because its real owner is dead now.

Her sister is dead; the hero is dead. And she is hugging the stuffed animal for comfort. Mr. Gordo belongs to her now.

_No Mr.Gordo, she'll won't be back tonight either, maybe tomorrow, maybe in our dreams. _

Two thin arms hug a stuffed toy who doesn't breath or have a heart.

The girl is sleeping under the covers of her bed, with an open window that allows monsters to creep inside.

A Monster who wears a human face, black leather and a smile. He is watching her. Innocense is sleeping now, maybe it is just that nighttime is sin's time.

And he is moving silently, a century to learn the way. He lets his black cover fall, as he lets the human cover disappear. The leather is on the floor. Glowing, two beautiful blue eyes, turns into two yellow torchs of death.

A killer lives within this creature that doesn't breath and doesn't have a soul.

He crawls under the covers, softly like wind, slowly like death. And the demon wraps his arms around the tiny form - a girl made of new flesh and sweet blood, of ancient power and so few years.

Made of fear and nightmares. Made of desire. A voice inside her keeps saying that maybe this night is the night. That the open window had a purpose. That all the waiting and all the wanting finally has a end. A male body behind her is confirming just that, the thin girlie pajamas don't lie, they just make more evident the hard sign pressing against her.

But then he just hugs her, demon ridges againts shining rivers of brown hair. He just cuddles her, like she is cuddling the stuffed animal.

Why?

Maybe little girls are the stuffed toys of Master vampires. Mom is gone, so is sis, maybe she has a new owner now.

And that's okay. Because it's good to belong.

TBC


	3. Games

Welcome to the Death's land

Author: Enn-Enn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

Rating: R ( I suppose )

Summary: A vampire and his protégéé. Death or love, they will choose. S/D

Spoilers: BtVS Post-The Gift

A/N : Thanks to Eurothrashed for all her help!! :: hugs ::

CHAPTER 3.- Games

The way the weeks came and went, leaving her skin burned with wanting and unfulfillment .Her dreams wander through places that she'd prefer to avoid.

These places are so compelling, so beautiful,so dangerous.

Moth and flame. You know how all this ends.

She allows her body to remain innocent while her mind is stained with desires and darkness. Blood in her dreams, blood within her. Her thoughts are lulled with a rough british voice that is marred with sadness and desperation

How many days can she wait? How many times will he come to rest his sorrow against the trembling skin of her neck?

Today, she thinks, "I cannot take it anymore."

Tonight, she expects, "He'll _understand_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_That_ game? _Again_?"She pouts, while he tries very hard to put his best I-am-happy-to-play-this-game-for-millionth-time face... while he tries harder to not look below the edge of that bloody mini-skirt that she is wearing tonight.

He tries with all of his will-power (not that it's very powerful, him being a vampire), but he _knows_ that her long legs are _there_, doing soft movements of innocent temptation under the table. He is working so hard in keep his hands rummaging between the colorful little game pieces, better there than letting his hands drift to places where he really wants them to be.

And now, she is chewing her bottom lip... her lucious bottom lip... and because of that, he is really beginning to hate her, hate her and her innocent beauty.

Does she know how that simple childish act makes all his dead blood rush with new life? Does she know that she is reaching the point of no-return of his increasing lust?

"Hmm... Spike?"

"What do you want, Bit?" He answers with a voice that pretends to be lost in the boring colors of the plastic pieces.

"We could, you know, play _another game _tonight... unless you don't want to," she says and then goes back to the laborious process of softly nibbling her bottom lip.

But there is something in the way that she said those words that didn't pass unnoticed to his ears... something he doesn't want to think about.

"An' what kind of game would that be, Nibblet?" He lets his question hang in the air, while his mind tries to guess her next shot.

"How about checkers" her voice chirps with easiness and hope.

"So, checkers is what _my_ _girl_ wants to play, is it?" The words are already past his lips when he realizes the possesiveness of them, and he inwardly curses himself for that.

"Well, I'm think I'm pretty good at it. I'm probably not as good as the Bot, though..."

"What? Uh... care tell me what are you talkin' 'bout, Bit?

"You know... I mean, she's patrolling with the gang, so she can't play with you, and I know that you asked that weird guy to build her to play checkers with you. Tara told me.. so, I guess, she's pretty good at it, isn't she?"

"Oh... uh, yeah... plastic-bint's good at it. Bloody talented, with her... software and all her techy parts." The words come out of his mouth with difficulty. "So, Glinda told you that, huh?"

_She can't be that innocent! No way in hell! She can't. She would never believe that..._

But then he looks directly into her big blue eyes, and he can't find anything but the most untainted innocense... and that is precisely the thing that makes her desirable and this moment a little more tortuous and sweet.

"Yeah , she told me that..." She seems to think about something before she continues quickly with a smile: "So, what do you say, Spike? Can I be your Buffybot tonight?" With a tilt of her head, her hair is swept to the side revealing her neck. "If you don't mind, of course. And... and I promise that you can play with me all the night."

It takes only a second for her words to sink into his brain, only a second for his body to tense, like a statue, glued to his chair. 

Then she, still smiling, adds, like she is telling him a secret:

"You know, none of the Scoobs will get back home till midnight or even later. We have plenty of time."

And then he knows what this is all about. He knows what game they are really playing now. It's not checkers, it's not an innocent childish game either.

It's good ol' poker.

And she is bluffing shamelessly.

Spike knows very well that it's a game of gestures; of tiny and studied movements. Little Dawnie is playing her cards like a pro. She plays with her lips, with her shoulders, and that pretty long hair. She lays her hand down with every inch of skin on her young body - tempting him with fire and words.

He has taught her very well.

And, he guesses, she is using it as a revenge.

"C'mon, Spike," she says, while standing up, "let's go to my room, I think I have a checkerboard somewhere in my closet."

Suddenly it's very clear to him that he can't stand up. He just can't. If he does, she will notice his reaction to her. The embarrasing truth is that her nearness and words have a physical effect on him.

"You go first, Nibblet. I'll be up in a bit."

"Why? Now, c'mon. Don't be so lazy. What's wrong, Spike? Do you have a cramp, or something?"

"No Dawn! I don't- -"

But it's too late. She's instantly at his feet, touching his right leg and making his whole body burn with heat. She's is on her knees, so close that he can feel her eyes fixed somewhere under his belt, and he knows he can't resist anymore.

"Dawn, please, get away or I'll..."

"What?" There isn't suprise in her voice, there's something more...

"Just get out, Dawn."

"What's going on with you, Spike? Why are you...?"

"Just. Get. _Out!_"

"You just don't want to play with me, do you?" she cried, "I mean, that's the reason, isn't it? You think that I'm not worth a try. You think I won't be good at it, or good enough like... like the Bot. But I can, Spike! I know that I don't know a lot about it like she does, but I can do it... if you teach me how... I can learn... just let me show you...."

"No Bit, and I think you should take your body up to your room and read something or go and catch a show on the telly, yeah? Just go. Now."

"Fine! You useless... chipped vampire! You win! I'll get out of your sight!!"

And with that, she stomps out of the room and runs up the stairs.

The sound of her door being slammed, lets Spike know that their night is over very early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room, with the lights off, Dawn lets her thoughts travel to the same places where they have lingered over the last few weeks. And the darkness whispers phrases in her ear, words of sin , words of hope . Words of death.

Suddenly all is very clear in her mind.

She smiles.

TBC


	4. Victory

Welcome to the Death's land

Author: Enn-Enn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

Rating: R ( I suppose )

Summary: A vampire and his protégée. Death or love, they will choose.(SPIKE-DAWN)

Spoilers: BtVS Post-The Gift

A/N : #1: Thanks to Eurothrashed for all her help!! :: hugs ::

#2: Thanks to Alianora Serein for the feedback!! :)

CHAPTER 4 - Victory

This is the moment that she has been waiting for. She is trapped between the wall and his body, his hands gripping her shoulders, his blue eyes showing dangerous, beautiful flecks of gold in them....

His belt rubs against her stomach. Her breasts are pressed against muscles that she wants to touch now, but she can't. No, not yet.

She knows that she is slowly winning the battle. She knows that, just by looking at the despair and fury contained in his eyes.

The jealousy.

Something deadly and white shines above her, and she knows that she has finally done it. She has won.

She smiles at his fangs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The change had begun just about a week ago...

_When she enters the warehouse , the first thing, that hits her senses is the smell. It is the smell of dry blood, sadness and decadence. The entire place is shrouded in darkness._

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere there is the feeling of a weak dubious hand taking hers, guiding her through a hidden door._

_The room is painted in blues, oblivion and carelessness. Inside there are just empty old chairs. Old chairs with human bodies - living, human bodies. Human faces, letargic faces with vacant eyes and pupils that don't follow her movements, shine slightly in the yellow twilight of an intermittent light-bulb._

_Each one of them is smiling a sad smile, lost in their own dreams and nightmares. She knows a thing or two about that; she has her own delusions. At the feet of each of the humans, there is a vampire, or more precisely, a fledge. A fledge is a mere excuse for a vampire that cannot feed the real way, the demon way. They just make this kind of a deal with these walking blood bags; giving them pleasure in exchange for their red liquid life... a weird deal if you stop and think about it. Call it a creepy kind of simbiosis. "_Call it whatever you want",_ she laughs bitterly_, "because now it is my turn to make the exchange."

_She then chooses a chair ( though all the chairs seem to resemble each other, old and ratty ), and she sits down. Soon, a female fledge is on her knees in front of her taking her hand with tremblings weak fingers. "This_ is repulsing"_, she thinks morosely with closed eyes._

_A second later, she can feel the hungry dead breath on her skin; then just the pain._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You let them take your blood, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."she answers with a bitter smile.

"That blood was mine, pet, you should know that," says a voice that doesn't seems to be Spike's.

"_That blood was ours!_ " The demon inside him growls in rage.

"Well, there is more where that came from, Spike," she teases him, tilting her head to the side "Want some, hmm? "

He doesn't answer her with words. He answers with his mouth, tongue and fangs on her skin. He says everything with his hands on her waist, and breasts, and the passion in his golden eyes.

She answers him back with moans and frantic hands. She says everything with grinding her body against his in the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You can hear a strange inner voice silently repeating _"I won, finally I won!"_

( And the demon is laughing ).

TBC


End file.
